


Strawberry lie

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4Dante - Freeform, 4Nero, AU, Cupcakes, Danero, Fluff, M/M, Nero is a pastry chef, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Spardacest Week, Sweet, they boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Nero had spent that vacant end of the day working on ideas for a future new menu when he decided to make these extra sweets. The intention was, initially, to get his hands busy while thinking about the possibilities, however he ended up giving himself over to the details when he started considering pleasing someone in particular with the results.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Strawberry lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pastry AU, because I wanted to make my first fic for spardacest week something as sweet as 4Nero :D  
> Enjoy!

His hands gently held the tube filled with pink icing while his tender eyes stared intently at the cupcakes smooth surface on the stainless steel table.

Slowly, the boy slipped a hand up to his elbow, supporting his arm, gracefully moving over the sweets, painting the decoration beautifully. The strawberry aroma invaded his nostrils, bringing the freshness of feelings and a short smile to his lips.

Taking a step back, he tilted his head to the side, observing the details of his work and enjoying the pastel colors that filled his eyes with affection. The satisfaction of seeing another job well done, shone on his face.

Nero had spent that vacant end of the day working on ideas for a future new menu when he decided to make these extra sweets. The intention was, initially, to get his hands busy while thinking about the possibilities, however he ended up giving himself over to the details when he started considering pleasing someone in particular with the results.

His observation was interrupted when the loud sound of doors opening echoed through the empty kitchen. Nero did not turn to see who it was; he just shook his head away from anticipation and went back to work. After all, he knew he had just a few more minutes to finish it all before closing.

Hearing the footsteps at the back not too far, the young man set the tube aside, turning his focus to a small jar of freshly chopped strawberries. His fingers caught a handful, carefully splashing over the icing.

“Is this the new recipe?” Approaching from behind, a loud voice asked.

The boy's serious eyes widened when he recognized Dante's curious tone. His hands stopped working and his heart took a slight detour on the course.

Calmly, he turned his head, looking over his shoulder, seeing the older man standing a few feet from him with his black apron tied around his waist and a metal tray under his arm. Nero had to force his face forward again to avoid losing himself in that smiling look he loved so much.

“Yes,” he answered, clearing his throat with an internal cough.

The curious growl that followed his voice made Nero close his eyes and curse himself for his voice sounding so shaky for such simple thing. He was the young chef of a well-known pastry shop, respected by all employees and admired by his lovely customers, but whenever he needed to be alone with Dante, he acted like a stupid teenager.

Once again, he heard the sound of shoes, creeping across the tile, and his heart stopped. His eyes instinctively looked up, seeing the clock at 5:45 pm on the top of the wall. He knew that most of the employees had already left and the few who were still around were preparing to close the store.

It wasn’t that dangerous to be together for a little while, but still sounded like a bad idea.

“Is it strawberry flavor?” His voice, now closer, asked happily making the scarf around Nero's neck feel tighter than it actually was.

“Yes, it is...”

“Why is that?" The question was followed by a smug smile and the sound of Nero's tongue annoyingly snapping.

In addition to the shame of being caught doing something that was not even on his agenda, Nero was also angry that the man was disturbing him, making his heart beat like crazy. Dante was not supposed to be there!

Ready to send the man back to work, the youngest turned around with his chest puffed up and the words on the tip of his tongue, however he remained silent when he saw the older man standing less than a meter from him.

His heart skipped a beat seeing the charming eyes staring at him, the dress shirt tight around his chest and his arms crossed showing off his muscles.

“So?” Raising an eyebrow, he spoke, calling the boy's red face up.

“Ah...” taking a deep breath in an attempt to hide the blush on his face, he tried to remember the previous question. “It was... Requested.”

“Oh...” nodding, disbelieving the insecure words, he stepped aside, resting his waist on the counter while Nero clasped his hands in his white clothing. “A client?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

Nero thought he had managed to deceive Dante with that lame excuse until he heard the mocking question.

His body became rigid and his eyes moved from side to side behind his bangs, looking for a quick answer that wouldn’t reveal his nervousness.

“Someone... You probably don’t know...”

“Really?” He spoke, raising his eyebrows, pretending to believe. “Because I know most of the people who come here-”

“It’s a friend of mine!” He shouted, interrupting him, believing that this was the perfect excuse.

Dante simply sealed his lips, nodding slowly, enjoying the winning smile on the boy's face. Then, sighing, he turned away, looking at the floor while shaking his head as if he were disappointed with his words.

“Wha-What?” The young man's contentment disappeared as soon as he saw his reaction. His heart went cold wondering if he did something wrong.

“Nothing...” shrugging, he struggled to keep his face serious watching the boy's worried eyes staring at him. “I just thought we were more than just friends.”

Dante's voice sounded sad, but his eyes laughed at the young man falling into his silly trap. Defeated shoulders and red cheeks replaced Nero’s confident stance. Dante could only laugh when the boy swing his body from side to side, not knowing what to do.

“Stop teasing me.”

“Sorry” still laughing, he said watching Nero turn around, going back to work.

“You shouldn’t have seen it...”

“Why?”

“Because...” the words died on his lips when embarrassment took over his throat. Dante noticed and took advantage of the moment to approach from behind, without touching him.

“It’s a surprise?”

“It’s... Kinda...”

“Okay” watching him shrug, Dante wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him, speaking through smiles, “I can pretend I don’t know.”

The laughing voice near his ear was annoying for mocking him, but also felt good enough for his legs wobble with content. Feeling Dante's arms around him brought comfort and liquefied all the stress from working. In his arms, he could feel at home.

However, he shouldn't! His eyes widened when he realized what they were doing during office hours.

“Get out!” Turning, he pushed his chest back, giving space between them. “If someone comes here-”

“Don’t worry, they busy outside” pulling him close again, he hugged, leaving no place to run.

“Stop!” He protested once more, struggling against his will. It was obvious that Nero wanted to stay in his warmth body and having to move away felt worse than being caught.

“Fine…” Laughing, Dante decided to give in just because he knew that if Nero kept talking like that, he would end up not controlling himself. “But, first, give me a sample of it.”

Nero didn't normally do that. He didn't like to see people's reaction when he created something new, but this time, he had to agree. It would be the quickest way to get rid of him until it was time to leave.

“Ah... Here” Cutting one of the cupcakes in half, he turned to hand it to Dante, being surprised to see the older man with his mouth open, waiting to be fed. “Seriously...?”

“I'm waiting.”

“Dante-” Hearing noises outside, Nero stared at him as he closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that he had won yet again. “Fuck!” The boy decided to hurry, shoving it in his mouth.

He didn’t give the man time to complain as he pushed him away, guiding his body to the corridor as fast as he could.

“Go back to work” with red cheeks, he shouted, while the older one grabbed the tray, laughing and trying not to choke with the candy.

“It’s good!” He shouted, in the middle of the kitchen wiping the corner of his lips “Really good!”

“Get out!”

Dante left, leaving the doors slamming behind to fill the silent void. Nero watched the doors, resting his hands on the cold counter, feeling his heart beating desperately in his ears, trying to decipher whether he was happy or embarrassed.

An awkward laugh cut his lips and, closing his eyes, he shook his head. He did not believe in the dangers Dante constantly would get him in, but he also could not deny that this was what made him love him so much.

Turning his eyes to the cupcakes, he smiled. Now, more than before, he wanted to finish the job and see that smile on his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for a sundae prompt, but the idea didn’t worked out :( so this happened instead……. Because uniforms…... I CAN’T STOP IMAGINING THEM IN THOSE UNIFORMS!  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
